Perra
by karin-chan150301
Summary: Butch tenía que aprender a controlar su lenguaje estando frente a Buttercup. El summary apesta, pero denle una oportunidad.


**Perra**

Sus ojos verdes lucían furiosos, su boca contraída con molestia al igual que su ceño y sus puños, mierda, sí ella le soltaba un puñetazo en ese estado dolería como el infierno.

Trago en seco al verle levantar el rostro hasta mirarlo, sus ojos ardían como las llamas del infierno, y vaya que él sabía de eso, no por nada era hijo de Él. Si quería salir ileso tendría que comenzar a suplicar de rodillas, ¡Ahora! Y tal vez y solo tal vez la azabache se apiadaría un poco de su alma.

–¿Qué has dicho? –preguntó entre dientes la pelinegra, última oportunidad, tendría que tragarse su orgullo sí quería salir vivo.

Más por el contrario de lo que su cerebro le ordenaba se cruzó de brazos, una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro y con el tono más altanero que encontró repitió la palabra –Per… –o al menos eso intentó pues las palabras quedaron en su boca debido a un puñetazo que lo llevó a chocar contra un edificio cercano dejando un cráter en el lugar.

–Jodete –murmuró la pelinegra antes de emprender vuelo devueltas a su hogar.

Por su parte él solo pudo escupir la sangre que había en su boca, ¿Se arrepentía del desenlace de aquella situación? Tal vez, aunque sabía que todo era culpa de la chica, es decir, él no tenía la culpa de ser Butch, el segundo del trío de villanos más temidos en saltadilla, y obviamente el más guapo de los tres, él no tenía la culpa que su fama como buen amante se hubiera dispersado más rápido que la pólvora, así como tampoco tenía la culpa de que todas la chicas lindas en la ciudad quisieran ligarselo, aunque claro vallan y expliquenle eso a su novia la cual al parecer le creía culpable de todo ese problema.

Buttercup y él llevaban tres meses de iniciar su relación, claro, a escondidas de sus hermanos pues estaban seguros que los "rojitos" no los dejarían estar juntos, las cosas marchaban…. Bien, en palabras de ambos, aún peleaban pues era inevitable con el temperamento que ambos se cargaban, aún competían y se retaban, pero a pesar de eso se querían, de una peculiar y poco cursi forma, pero al final lo hacían, habían aprendido a sobre llevar las cosas buenas y malas -en especial estas últimas- pero al parecer por primera vez Buttercup había explotado ante las peor de las malas cosas que acompañaba al pelinegro, su fama de casanova.

 _Todo había empezado unos minutos atrás, se encontraban recostados en el suelo a la mitad del bosque mientras sus hermanos peleaban y destruían la cuidad entera. Ella se encontraba recostada revisando mensajes y él entretenido en un estúpido juego de carreras en su móvil. Había ocasiones, como aquella, donde prefería simplemente la compañía del otro en lugar de meterse la lengua hasta la garganta, era reconfortante dentro de toda la ardua rutina que tenían que soportar a diario._

 _Su celular sonó, por un momento creyó que serían sus hermanos pues hacía bastantes minutos que no escuchaba una explosión, bufo ante la idea de apartarse de la chica, pero bueno sabía que tenía que acostumbrarse a eso al menos hasta que decidieran a hacer público lo suyo._

 _Miro la pantalla sorprendiendose al ver un número desconocido, con escepticismo atendió la llamada._

 _–Diga_

 _–¡Hola Butch! –contestó entusiasta una chillona y escandalosa voz femenina, la cual de inmediato llamó la atención de su novia. –Tal vez no me recuerdes pero salimos hace unos meses y me preguntaba si estabas disponible, soy la chica del bar, nos conocimos por tus hermanos_

 _Una sonrisa torcida se posó en sus labios –Oh, claro ya lo recordé, ¿extranjera con un sexy vestido negro?_

 _–Si, entonces…_

 _–No está interesado –Butch no supo en qué momento la azabache le había arrebatado el teléfono, solo sabía que ahora el objeto se encontraba roto en las manos de su furibunda novia._

 _Su sonrisa se ensanchó, amaba ver ese ceño fruncido sobre esos ojos esmeraldas, esa apetecible boca fruncida con molestia, y aquellos puños contraídos con la promesa de romperle los huesos. –Nena, no es para tanto, solo era una amiga, no era necesario hacer mierda mi celular –se burló._

 _–Eres un bastardo –habló entre dientes antes de intentar encestar un golpe en el rostro del contrario._

 _–¿No me digas que estás celosa? –su tono burlón regreso mientras esquivaba y detenía los golpes de la chica._

 _–Vete a la mierda Butch Him –en un descuido del pelinegro una patada le golpeó de lleno mandandolo a volar lejos. Aún con la furia emanando de cada poro se permitió sonreír con suficiencia, después de todo había logrado callarle la maldita boca a su novio._

 _––¡Buttercup! –o al menos eso creyó hasta que escuchó aquel grito para segundos después sentir el dolor en la espalda producto de la colisión de su cuerpo y una gran fila de árboles. Al abrir los ojos se encontró de lleno con esas orbes verde bosque, la diversión seguía presente en sus facciones, algo que la molesto en sobremanera. –Admitelo nena, soy más fuerte de lo que esperabas –murmuró cerca de su oído._

 _–Y también más idiota de lo que que creí –de un cabezazo se deshizo del agarre del moreno para de inmediato emprender el vuelo._

 _–¡Vuelve acá Buttercup! –rugió furioso yendo tras la chica._

 _Una pelea comenzó, rayos láser, patadas, explosiones, ante la atenta mirada de todos los verdes daban un espectáculo digno de ver._

 _Dos estelas verdes que chocaban entre sí causando un estruendo inigualable, una pelea normal entre los portadores de la sustancia X, así se veía de lejos, pero de cerca era notorio que aquello estaba muy lejos de ser una pelea cotidiana entre una PowerPuff girl y un RowdyRuff boy, solo era cuestión de poner más atención a la pelea verbal que a los golpes encestados._

 _–¡Imbécil de pacotilla! –una patada, un rayo láser, un golpe._

 _–¡No es mi culpa ser tan apuesto nena! –una sonrisa altanera, un gruñido femenino y un golpe._

 _–¡Apuesto y una mierda! Eres un jodido infeliz –una risa llena de burla, un golpe esquivado y una patada de defensa._

 _–Y así me amas –esquivar un golpe y una patada para después reír con socarronería._

 _–¡Butch! ¡Maldito infiel, imbécil! –una patada, un puñetazo, una patada._

 _–¿Infiel? No me culpes por esto –esquivó un golpe que iba directo a romperle las costillas. –¡Tu eres una maldita perra celosa,! –las llamas de la furia relucieron en los ojos verdes, de esta sí que no se salvaba Butch Him Jojo._

Y así es como llego a donde ahora está, a elevar el vuelo con la única intención de partir a casa importando poco que sus hermanos aún pelean con la pelinaranja sabionda y la rubia sentimental.

Se tiró en el viejo sofá, encendió el recién adquirido televisor y comenzó una nueva partida de un estúpido videojuego.

Buttercup podía irse al diablo. Ok, en el pasado había sido el mujeriego más cotizado de la ciudad, pero desde que había empezado a sentir cosas raras por la más ruda de las Superpoderosas ese mal hábito había desaparecido por completo, ¿Por qué Butter no podía confiar en él?

Soltó un bufido a la par que la tonada de Game Over del videojuego sonaba y la puerta de la casa era abierta.

–¿Se puede saber qué carajos pasó? –gruño su pelirrojo hermano. –¿Por qué no la destruiste? –arrebató el control de sus manos para hacerlo pedazos sin el.más mínimo esfuerzo.

–Eso es asunto mío –habló entre dientes desviando la mirada.

–Es asunto mío cuando interrumpes mi pelea –estaba enfadado, lo sabía, pero no podía importarle menos.

Tras un gruñido el líder salió de la choza dando un portazo tras de sí dejando al rubio y al moreno en un silencio sepulcral.

–No sabía que salías con la verdecita –el comentario de Boomer lo sorprendió más rápido se recuperó.

–No sé de qué…

–Puedes engañar a Brick, pero no a mi hermano, ¿crees que no notaría la falta de explosiones? –con el ceño fruncido miró al ojo azul, de los tres él podía ser el más fuerte pero por mucho el rubio nenaza era el que más sabía de problemas amorosos. –No sé que le hayas hecho a Buttercup pero…

–¡¿Por qué crees que fui yo quien la cago?! –reclamo de inmediato, ¿Es que acaso hasta su hermano estaba en su contra?

–Butch, eres un jodido cabrón que no sabe mantener a una chica a su lado por más de una hora, y eso solo porque el noventa por ciento de ese tiempo te la pasas dándoles en tu cama –replicó su hermano obviando el asunto.

–Tsk, no necesito tus sermones –rendido se cruzó de brazos.

–Continuo con lo que decía, ¿sabes que Buttercup también es una chica?

–No soy idiota como tu hermanito, claro que lo noté. –contestó rodando los ojos.

–¿Entonces sabes que al igual que una chica sus sentimientos son frágiles?, no puedes ir por ahí diciéndole o haciendo tus estupideces y esperar que ella se quede sin hacer nada, menos tomando en cuenta que de las tres ella tiene el carácter más difícil.

Lo medito un momento, tal vez sí se había pasado con sus provocaciones, tal vez no había sabido cuando parar, tal vez tampoco había dicho las mejores palabras, tal vez, y solo tal vez, sí la había cargado.

–No estoy para esto –murmuró antes de salir de la choza de igual forma que su líder.

.

.

.

Tomó la almohada a su lado para nuevamente dejar salir un gruñido lleno de molestia, ¡Maldito Butch! ¡Maldito, maldito, y mil veces maldito! Se sentía furiosa, humillada, pero sobretodo dolida, ¿es que acaso a ese idiota no le importaba lo mal que se sentía al escucharlo coquetear con otras? ¿No notaba cuán molesto resultaba todo eso? Pues al parecer no, Butch era un cabrón egocéntrico que sólo pensaba en sí mismo, que no le importaba el dolor ajeno siempre y cuando él se divirtiera.

Buttercup nunca fue, ara o sería una chica como las demás, jamás le gustaría la cursilerías de las que disfrutaban sus hermanas, ella no esperaba un príncipe azul que le llevará serenata y le dedicará poemas donde le profesan amor eterno, tampoco esperaba una cena en un prestigioso restaurante, con copas de champagne Chandon y una conversación llena de términos intelectuales, lo único que ella esperaba era que él idiota le diera su lugar, que no mirara a cuanta chica linda se cruzaba en frente, ¿acaso era mucho medir eso por parte de un RowdyRuff? Pues al parecer sí se trataba del moreno la respuesta era un contundente sí.

Con un nuevo gruñido maldijo por enésima vez al moreno que le había robado el corazón.

Escuchó un par de golpes en la puerta antes de escuchar la voz de su dulce hermana Bubbles –Buttercup ¿Estás bien? –preguntó la rubia desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Aspiró una vez para recobrar la compostura antes de retirar la almohada de su rostro –Sí, solo algo cansada –mintió terriblemente, sabía que a ojo azul no era nada tonta y que no se había creído la estúpida respuesta, pero para su suerte está se retiró sin preguntar más. En la mañana sería víctima de un interrogatorio, pero al menos tendría tiempo para meditar todo el asunto.

Iba a continuar con el tren de pensamientos pesimistas sobre lo suyo con el Ruff verde más un golpe en el cristal de la ventana la detuvo. Con el ceño fruncido se irguió mirando en esa dirección, negó levemente para disponerse a retomar sus lamentos hasta que un par de golpes se repitieron, todo lo ojos dispuesta a gritarle al imbécil que osaba con molestar que la ventana de Bubbles era la de alado, más al correr la cortina las palabras se atoraron en su garganta.

Ahí, levitando fuera de su ventana, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, aires de indiferencia pero al mismo tiempo arrepentimiento, se encontraba el moreno.

Abrió la ventana –¿Qué haces aquí? –atacó con el tono más mordaz que tenía a la mano, ¿tan idiota era presentarse en su casa? Estaba por soltar una sarta de insultos cuando él la frenó con dos simples pero necesarias palabras.

–Lo siento

–¿Eh? –parpadeo confusa, que Butch Him llegará hasta tu ventana y se disculpara no era cosa de todos los días, cosa por la cual la sorpresa era inevitable.

–Ya te dije, lo siento –tal vez el tono en el que lo había dicho podría dejar mucho que desear, pero viniendo de alguien tan orgulloso como lo era él, el simple gesto ya era algo que apreciar. –Supongo que me porte como un cabrón.

Vaya que lo había subestimado.

Una sonrisa se posó en sus labios antes de estirar la mano y atraerlo a ella –Butch…

–Los ligues de fin de semana, los polvos de una noche, todo eso acabo para mi nena, creeme. –murmuró estando a centímetros de los apetecibles labios de su novia.

–Eres muy idiota si crees que te voy a perdonar con esta cursilería –antes de que siquiera pudiera reaccionar un puñetazo en la mejilla cortesía de la morena lo mando hasta el jardín de las casa contigua.

–¡¿Que carajos te pasa?!

–Vuelve a llamarme perra celosa y te juro que te quedarás sin la posibilidad de tener hijos –y sin más cerró la ventana de su habitación.

Una vez dentro de la habitación una sonrisa furtiva tiró de sus labios, tal vez al día siguiente podría perdonar al moreno, aunque antes lo haría sufrir, porque nadie la llamaba perra celosa y se quedaba impune.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- Se me ocurrió esta historia hace algunos días y pues he aquí el resultado, espero les guste y me lo hagan saber con un hermoso review.

2.- Agradezco a quienes leen y un poquito más a quienes dejan reviews.

3.- Personajes de Craig McCracken, historia mía, sin más me despido, cuidense y sayonara.


End file.
